scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Night in the Lighthouse
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Scooby-Ich, Scooby-Du |nextepisode = Two Heads are Scarier than One }} Dark Night in the Lighthouse is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise A gang goes to an abandoned lighthouse where Daphne wants to prove the ghosts as her uncle wanted to, where they meet Digby, and some ghosts! Plot It was a dark and stormy night. The waves crashed against the stone cliff with a thin layer of grass covering the dark grey rock. A lighthouse stood in the center of it all. A guy wearing a green coat, glasses and a cowboy hat walked up to the lighthouse and looked around. He then opened the door and stepped inside. The lighthouse was dark with an odd blue tint inside. Eerie light shone in through the windows and a spiral staircase twisted upstairs. “It’s perfect!” he exclaimed. “I think.” He began to walk up the staircase. Then he pulled out his camera and began to film. “Digby here,” he said. “And, I’m in the lighthouse. I haven’t filmed anything since the car trip, so I guess first I’d better show you outside.” Digby opened the door and walked outside. He quickly filmed and then closed the door. “I love the rain,” said Digby. “But that waterproof camera hasn’t come in the mail yet, so I can’t really show you. Now, as you may know, I have one goal and one alone. To see some ghosts.” He began to walk upstairs. “You see,” said Digby, “I’ve always wanted to make some kind of content relating to ghosts in a lighthouse. Sure, at first I thought of writing it as a story, animating it, doing a video game, or even just a song. But then I heard about this lighthouse that’s really supposed to be haunted, and I knew I had something better than just my own creation. This time, I’m looking for real ghosts.” Lightning flashed. The screen switched to show it from the point of view of the recording camera. Digby walked up a staircase and opened the door. There were two smuggler ghosts inside! They lunged towards the camera with shovels. Digby yelped and dropped the camera. The doorway was visible. He ran outside, and the smuggler ghosts followed. … The Mystery Machine was driving along on a rainy night. Thunder boomed in the distance. “Okay Fred,” said Daphne. “The video came convention is really close. Make a left turn.” “Are you sure, Daphne?” asked Fred. “I see ocean all around us.” “Why are you questioning me?” asked Daphne. “I wonder why,” Fred said, sarcastically. He turned the van to the left. “I can’t wait until we get there, to be honest,” said Velma. “I’ve always wanted to learn more about programming.” “But, like, this is a convention for playing games,” said Shaggy. “And eating game themed food,” said Scooby. “Well, I’m sure I can learn a thing or two,” said Velma. “Turn right!” exclaimed Daphne. Fred turned right. “You’ve arrived at your destination,” said Daphne. The van was parked in front of a creepy old lighthouse. “Okay,” said Fred. “This is not the video game convention.” “As long as there’s a kitchen, I’m happy,” said Scooby. “Yeah, the Mystery Machine is almost out of gas anyway,” said Shaggy. He, Scooby, and Daphne got out. “A lighthouse?” asked Velma. “To be honest, the architecture of lighthouses has always fascinated me. It’s not so bad.” She got out. Fred sighed and followed them out of the Mystery Machine. Scooby and Shaggy walked up to the door and opened it. “Daphne,” said Fred. “Why did you bring us here?” “This lighthouse was once visited by my Uncle Matthew, he said he wanted to prove the ghosts in it were real, but never had a chance,” said Daphne. “I wanted to realize his dreams!” “But… why today?” asked Fred. “I wanted to go to the convention.” Daphne shrugged and walked off. The gang all walked into the lighthouse. They looked around. It was very dark inside. “Like, it’s the kitchen!” exclaimed Shaggy, pointing to door labeled ‘kitchen’. “Home sweet home!” exclaimed Scooby. “It’s a kitchen miracle!” They ran inside and opened all the drawers, fridges, and cabinets at once! “Nothing?!” exclaimed Shaggy and Scooby. They ran out. “Like, there’s no food!” screamed Shaggy. “Death is upon us!” screamed Scooby. “Well, maybe we should leave,” said Fred. “We can certainly get food at the game convention.” “But the Mystery Machine is out of gas,” said Velma. “Darn it,” said Fred, sitting down on the lighthouse staircase. “Why did you have to do it today, Daphne?! Why? Daphne…?” He looked around. “I’m in here,” called Daphne. Fred and Velma followed her voice. “Like, if we don’t get food soon, we’ll go hungry!” screamed Shaggy. “It would be a food disaster!” exclaimed Scooby. “But what food is there around us?” “Fish!” exclaimed Scooby and Shaggy at the same time, bolting outside. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were standing in a room full of weird equipment. “This looks like ghost hunting stuff,” said Velma. “How can you tell?” asked Daphne. “The Ghost-O-Meter,” said Velma. “Oh,” said Daphne. “I bet this could be really useful to me to prove the ghosts.” She raised her hand over a large button. “Don’t touch that!” screamed a voice. Digby rolled in and blocked Daphne from touching the button. “That’s the Potentially Dangerous Totally Untested Button That Could Blow the Lighthouse Up button!” “Who are you?” asked Velma. “I’m Digby,” said Digby. “I create stuff. Lots of stuff. All stuff. Well, not all stuff, just lots of kinds of stuff that falls under the category of all stuff except some stuff if you know what I mean. I set up this ghost hunting stuff for a documentary I’m doing on the lighthouse. I’ve already seen two ghosts.” “Seen two ghosts?” asked Fred. “Forget the video game convention, this sounds like a mystery to me. Where did you see them?” “Upstairs,” said Digby. “Are you sure they were ghosts?” asked Velma. “In my experience, ghosts haven’t exactly turned out to be real.” “They weren’t all ghosts,” said Digby. “One was a sea serpent!” “Sea serpent?” asked Fred. “Where did you see it?” “Just outside,” said Digby. “Oh no,” said Fred. “Shaggy and Scooby could be in trouble!” Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were outside fishing. “Scoob, we haven’t eaten for twenty minutes!” exclaimed Shaggy. “I’m so hungry, I’ve forgotten what minute means,” said Scooby. “Like, I’m so hungry I can’t remember what forgotten means!” exclaimed Shaggy. “It means can’t remember,” said Scooby. “What’s a can’t remember?” asked Shaggy. “I’ve forgotten,” said Scooby. Fred, Daphne, Velma ran out. Digby came out several seconds later. “Wait for me!” he called. “Guys, there’s a sea serpent in the water!” exclaimed Daphne. “You shouldn’t be so close to it!” “What’s a sea?” asked Shaggy. “Who’s Aserp Ent?” asked Scooby. Suddenly, a fisherman walked up to them. “Howdy, I’m Fisherman Ted.” “You’re a fisherman too?” asked Scooby. “Fisherman club.” “What’s a club?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t know,” said Scooby. “Yeah, but there aren’t many fish out here anymore,” said Fisherman Ted. “They all left. Wouldn’t know why. “It’s probably the sea serpent!” exclaimed Digby. “That evil thing ate my twenty-dollar cowboy hat! What was like ten percent of my money! And I had to buy a new one!” “Then why wasn’t it in the opening?” asked Fred. “What?” asked Digby. Fred quickly looked around to see if any police were watching. He sighed with relief. “So, I guess Uncle Matthew was right about the ghosts and the sea serpents,” said Daphne. “I don’t know about sea serpents,” said Fisherman Ted. “But I’ve seen those smuggler ghosts myself. I warn you. Stay out of the lighthouse.” He walked off. “I’m staying out the lighthouse, for now,” said Digby. “I’m going back to base for a bit.” “Can we come with you Digby?” asked Fred. “The van ran out of gas.” “Sure thing Fred,” said Digby. “Yeah, I’ll come to watch some of the ghost footage,” said Daphne. “Is there internet?” asked Velma. “Yes,” said Digby. “I got it working last night.” “Great, I can read about lighthouses,” said Velma. “I want to see how other lighthouses compare to this one in terms of how they were built and the general design of the building.” “We’ll stay,” said Shaggy. “If that’s the right wording,” said Scooby. “What’s a wording?” “Okay,” said Fred. “Suit yourselves.” Digby led Fred, Daphne, and Velma a bit past the lighthouse to an old house. “This used to be the lighthouse keeper’s house. Nobody actually owns it anymore so I found the key in the lighthouse.” “You seem to have fixed the place up,” said Daphne. “Actually, it was like this when I found it,” said Digby. “But this lighthouse has been abandoned for years,” said Daphne. “Where’d this new TV come from?” “And this computer,” said Velma. “That’s my computer,” said Digby. “I’m not sure about the TV though. I found that strange too, but I’m telling you it’s abandoned. Maybe someone lived here in more recent years. I’m going into town now to grab a few supplies; anybody want to come?” “I’ll come,” said Velma. “It would help us to solve the mystery if we met some more people.” “Velma’s right, I’ll come too,” said Fred. Digby handed Daphne his camera. “Here’s my videos, but don’t delete anything, okay?” Digby, Fred, and Velma walked out. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were fishing. “What are we doing?” asked Shaggy. “What’s a what? Who’s a doing?” asked Scooby. “Like, maybe we can find better fish in the lighthouse,” said Shaggy. “More lighthouse, less ocean, better fish!” exclaimed Scooby. They ran off towards the lighthouse. The two buddies walked inside and walked up the lighthouse stairs. “Like, where should we fish from?” asked Shaggy. “This broken window,” said Scooby. They sat on the edge of a window. Suddenly, a giant blue sea serpent rose up and roared at their face. “Hey little buddy,” said Scooby. “Like, chill man,” said Shaggy. “Let’s just relax for now.” The sea serpent roared louder. Scooby and Shaggy sighed and walked off. … Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. The rain continued to pour down in the town. Digby looked around. “This is a strange town.” “Sure is,” said tall guy with a black T-shirt, two afro wigs on his elbows, and a photograph of himself as a little kid glued to his face. Although they could not see his face, the photograph was of a brown haired kid grinning with a baseball cap that was far too large for him on his chin. “I sometimes feel like I’m the only normal person around here. Name’s Quint.” “Hello Quint,” said Fred. “Have you seen anything strange lately?” “Over by the lighthouse,” added Velma. “I don’t dare to go over there,” said Quint. “Quite scary and spooky and all the other words that fit that category it is. Hey, are you a cowboy?” He pointed to Digby. “No,” said Digby. “Ah!” screamed Quint in a really high pitched voice, running away. “That was… weird,” said Velma. “Let’s go to the store,” said Digby. They walked into a store called Agatha’s Gizmos for Uncles and Aunts and All the Little People Too. “What are we looking for?” asked Fred. “Some stuff to build my newest equipment,” said Digby. “Hello,” said a worker who was wearing a long grey coat that dragged behind her, walking up to them. She had black hair and a rubber band around her left ear. “I’m Yasmin, welcome to Agatha’s Gizmos for Uncles and Aunts and All the Little People Too. What are you guys looking for?” “Lots of stuff,” said Digby, pulling things off of shelves. “Have you seen anything strange by the lighthouse?” asked Fred. “The lighthouse?” asked Yasmin. “Nobody goes there. It’s too haunted! Except Agatha, she goes there sometimes. Some plant grows outside that she uses to make one of these products.” “Why are you wearing that coat?” asked Velma. “You mean this?” asked Yasmin. “I accidentally glued it to myself. I can’t get it off.” “I wonder if it was an accident that Quint has wigs on his elbows,” said Fred. “No, he’s just like that,” said Yasmin. “Do you know what the plant is and what it makes?” asked Velma. “Yeah, it’s some vines that if you twist them correctly can be used as hats,” said Yasmin. Digby jumped down from the shelf, holding a teddy bear, an old phone labeled “Old Phone That Nobody Wants Anymore, 50% Off”, and a bottle of ketchup. “This should do,” said Digby. “Splendid!” exclaimed Agatha, the owner of the store, walking it. She had a goldfish bowl on her head and was carrying some vines. “I’ve owned this store for fifty years! It’s been almost one of them since I’ve had somebody buy an old phone. That all comes out to…” “Forty dollars?” asked Yasmin. “Forty dollars,” said Agatha. “And a penny or so…” Digby pulled out two twenty dollar bills and one penny. Agatha took them. “That should do!” she exclaimed. “Enough to get me a new goldfish bowl.” “We need to get back,” said Digby. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were in the lighthouse. “What’s going on?” asked Scooby. “Like, I don’t know,” said Shaggy. “Look, it’s a cake,” said Scooby. “Yum-yum-dinner-dinner,” said Shaggy. They quickly gobbled up the cake. Suddenly, they quickly looked around. “Like, Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Shaggy!” exclaimed Scooby. “Like, we were trying to become master fishermen,” said Shaggy. “I think.” “But then something happened,” said Scooby. “Enough talk, let us carefully venture forward to the land of fishing!” Suddenly, a roar echoed around. “Like, uh oh,” said Shaggy. Two ghost smugglers jumped out from the staircase! Shaggy and Scooby looked down. The staircase still had a long while to go. “Should we run?” asked Shaggy. “Duh,” said Scooby. They began to bolt down the staircase, followed by the ghost smugglers! “Like, I can’t make it much further!” exclaimed Shaggy. “If only somebody would fall into us right now!” exclaimed Scooby. Suddenly, one of the ghost smugglers tripped, causing the other to trip. They rammed into Shaggy and Scooby and they all began to roll down the stairs. They landed in a crash at the bottom. Scooby poked his head out, followed by a ghost smuggler. Shaggy poked his head out, followed by a ghost smuggler. There was a moment of silence. Then, Shaggy and Scooby screamed and ran out the door, followed by the ghost smugglers, but they ran right into the sea serpent! Meanwhile, the gang minus Scooby and Shaggy were back at the house. “Daphne,” said Digby, flipping through the cameras. “I told you not to delete anything!” “I didn’t,” said Daphne. “But my videos are all gone!” exclaimed Digby. “Oh, I forgot to put the SD card back in,” said Daphne, handing it to Digby. “Sorry.” Digby took the SD card and slipped it in. “You know,” said Velma. “This resembles your typical idea of lighthouse when you hear it quite a bit.” “I don’t usually think of haunted when I think lighthouse,” said Daphne. “Unless it’s this lighthouse! I must avenge Uncle Matthew!” Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby ran in followed by the ghost smugglers! “Run for it!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Trust me, it’s worthwhile!” exclaimed Scooby. The two ghost smugglers ran in, holding shovels. They roared and began to run after the gang. The gang and Digby all began to run. They bolted out the back door only to come face to face with the sea serpent! “Scatter!” exclaimed Fred. Scooby and Shaggy ran, only to have the ghost smugglers follow them! “Why us?” asked Scooby. “We just wanted to be master fishermen,” said Shaggy. They ran into the lighthouse. The ghost smugglers slowly approached the door, and threw it open. The entire place was lit up with balloons and everywhere. “Well, it’s about time!” exclaimed Scooby. “I’m glad you showed up to your little brother’s birthday!” He sat them down at a table. Shaggy sat in front of his cake. “Like, brothers!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Mom was just gonna make us start without you!” “I was,” said Scooby. “If you don’t mind me saying so, you look dead tired.” “Like, so tired, you look dead,” said Shaggy. “In a bad way,” said Scooby. “Right, not in a good way,” said Shaggy. “Here, eat the cake.” He slid the cake to the ghost smugglers, who began to eat it. Scooby and Shaggy quietly slipped away. The ghost smugglers then looked up and roared! … Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Digby were in front of the lighthouse. “If we really want to solve this mystery,” said Fred. “We should do what we always do. Split up. So, Daphne and Digby, go install your new machine and see if you find anything. Velma and I will check upstairs.” “Got it,” said Digby. They walked inside. Digby and Daphne walked into the ghost hunting room. Digby quickly ripped open the teddy bear, emptied it out, put the phone in it, and filled it with ketchup. The teddy bear rapidly began to spin, and then froze in one direction. “There’s some ghostly stuff coming from that way,” said Digby. “Let’s go,” said Daphne. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were walking along, when they bumped into Fisherman Ted along with another fisherman. “Hello,” said Ted. “This is my brother, Fisherman Bob.” “I know you guys,” said Bob, nodding. “Like, we need to become master fishermen,” said Shaggy. “But we don’t know how,” said Scooby. “Just fish,” said Bob. “It’s easy,” said Ted. They walked off. Shaggy and Scooby threw their fishing poles in the water. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma were in a room of the lighthouse, watching security footage. “This footage only goes back a few days,” said Fred. “Somebody must have installed the cameras recently,” said Velma. “Here’s the final day of it,” said Fred. “Which is the day it was installed. There’s Digby coming to the lighthouse. That means it wasn’t him who installed the cameras.” “Right,” said Velma. “It must have been our ghost smugglers or sea serpent.” Meanwhile, Daphne and Digby were holding the teddy bear and following it. “Whatever the teddy bear is detecting is behind this door,” said Digby. “Finally, I can prove there are ghosts here like Uncle Matthew said, and his spirit can finally rest in peace,” said Daphne. They opened the door only to find papers and other things lying around. “Oh, you know,” said Digby. “I think the ghost one uses mustard. This is for paper. I just forgot because I love ketchup so much. I dip a lot of stuff in ketchup. But never dip cookies in ketchup! It tastes… terrible.” They walked inside. Daphne looked at the papers. “These look like plans to build a robotic sea serpent!” “And these looks like plans to build robotic ghost smugglers,” said Digby, looking at some other paper. “We’ve gotta tell-” Suddenly, the door slammed and locked. “Oh,” said Digby. “Well, this is bad,” said Daphne, leaning against a wall. The wall pressed in and a secret passageway opened. “Not anymore.” She jumped down it. Digby cautiously followed. They emerged in the lighthouse keeper’s old house. “Now that’s weird,” said Digby. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby had returned to the lighthouse keeper’s house and were upstairs, reading. “Like, there used to be a lot of neat fish in the area,” said Shaggy. “But they all vanished according to Fisherman Ted,” said Scooby. “Like, huh,” said Shaggy. “Let’s go downstairs,” said Scooby. The two buddies walked downstairs and saw Digby and Daphne climbing out of a trapdoor. “We found a secret passageway in the lighthouse,” said Daphne. “We found security cameras,” said Velma, as she and Fred walked in. “We just got done watching the footage.” “Hey, speaking of footage,” said Digby. “I left my camera at the lighthouse. I’m gonna go get it.” “We’ll come too,” said Fred. The gang and Digby walked outside and began to walk towards the lighthouse, when all of a sudden, the ghost smugglers leapt out! The sea serpent rose up from the water and roared! “Like, I’m out,” said Shaggy. “Later,” said Scooby. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the ghost smugglers. They ran into the lighthouse keeper’s house and up the stairs. The ghost smugglers followed. They ducked into the lighthouse keeper’s room and hid. The ghost smugglers ran in and began to smash everything with their shovels. Shaggy and Scooby ran to the window, threw their fishing poles out, and swung across to the other side of the roof. They slid down and ran. Digby is running from the sea serpent. He walks away from the sea where it can no longer reach him. Suddenly, a shovel flies right by his face. Digby whirls around and sees the ghost smugglers! He turns and begins to run away. He runs under the roof of the house only to have Shaggy and Scooby land on him. The three of them stand up and run. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are running from the ghost smugglers. Daphne takes a photograph. They run into the lighthouse, where Fred grabs Digby’s camera really quickly. They then run out and Velma looks at the lighthouse for a moment, before turning back to the path. They crash right into Digby, Shaggy, and Scooby. They all roll off the grassy hill and crash onto the beach. The chase scene ends. “Well, we sure failed at solving this mystery,” said Fred, sighing. “Yeah, I don’t even see much difference in that lighthouse as all the other ones,” said Velma. “And, like, even though we found that awesome new book about the rare fish in the house, we still can’t catch any,” said Shaggy. “We aren’t master fishermen,” sobbed Scooby. “And we forgot to mention the plans for robotic smuggler ghosts and sea serpents we found,” said Daphne. “We did?” asked Digby. “It completely slipped my mind!” “Wait, robotic plans?” asked Velma. “NEW book? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” “That it’s time to put a stop to these lighthouse haunting once and for all!” exclaimed Fred. “It’s time to set a trap. We just need some live bait.” “Scooby and Shaggy should do it,” said Digby. “It just seems like they’re the kind of people who would be live bait.” “We cannot escape our forever coming nearer fate,” said Scooby. “The fate that comes to us at the end of every mystery, and resets at the start of the next.” “Live bait fate,” said Shaggy. Soon, Shaggy and Scooby were walking along towards the lighthouse. “Like, I can’t wait to go back,” said Shaggy. “And since we aren’t scared, this time, we stay,” said Scooby. They began to walk in, when all of a sudden, the ghost smugglers leapt out! The sea serpent rose up from the water. Shaggy and Scooby ran, followed by the ghost smugglers. They ran towards a hill and jumped behind it. The ghost smugglers followed and tumbled down onto the beach. Shaggy and Scooby pulled down the picture of the hill and began to run. The ghost smugglers followed! They ran into a building on the beach. The ghost smugglers followed, and broke through yet another picture. They were right in front of the water, but it was too late to stop! They landed right into the water. The sea serpent collapsed. … Soon, the gang, Digby, and the police were standing around the two ghost smugglers. “Good work catching… ghosts,” said the police officer. “They’re no ghosts,” said Fred. He pulled off one of the ghost smuggler’s masks, revealing it as a robot. He kicked it into the water. He then pulled off the other mask. “Yasmin!” exclaimed everybody. “Right,” said Velma. “Yasmin was stealing rare fish from the area and selling them. She used the lighthouse and lighthouse keeper’s house as her base. That’s why there were new things in the house. The book on the rare fish in the area was also new according to Shaggy and Scooby. But when people began to come near, she created the ghost smugglers and sea serpent to drive people away. We figured out it was Yasmin when reviewing the security footage. Shaggy and Scooby sat they wanted the ghosts to trip, and they did. But the robots were made perfectly for the lighthouse, they wouldn’t trip. But only one of them tripped, and that one was Yasmin.” Velma pulled off the rest of the costume. “As you can see, Yasmin glued this coat to herself on accident. It was hard to walk with this overly long coat glued to her inside the costume, that’s what caused her to trip.” “Yeah, pretty much,” said Yasmin. “I still can’t get it off.” She tried to pull the coat off with her teeth, as her hands were stuck inside the sleeves, but tripped and feel over. “Like, but what about the sea serpent?” asked Shaggy. “Yeah, it just kind of collapsed in the water,” said Scooby. “That’s because of this,” said Fred, pulling a remote off of Yasmin’s leg. “It controlled the sea serpent, and short circuited while in the water.” “I was making millions of dollars off of those rare fish,” said Yasmin. “And if it weren’t for you meddling ghost hunters or whatever you are, I would have kept getting away with it.” The police took Yasmin away. “Well, that was pretty strange,” said Digby. “And awesome. Too bad I was too busy trying to set up my ghost hunting stuff. That mystery would have been way cooler. But, I guess there were no ghosts.” “Darn it,” said Daphne. “Well, I guess we should be going to the convention now,” said Fred. “Really?” asked Digby. “What convention?” “A video game convention,” said Velma. “Oh,” said Digby. “It was nice to meet you all.” “Hopefully we’ll meet again,” said Fred, handing Digby his camera. “See you later, Digby!” “Digby farewell,” said Digby. He slowly backed off into the lighthouse. The gang began climbing into the van as Digby closed the door. He suddenly heard a noise from a door. Digby walked to it and looked inside only to see a ghostly man who was slightly transparent hovering above the ground. He looked a little like Daphne, with a mustache and a long coat, but not too long for him. He wore a shirt reading: My name is Matthew. Digby’s eyes widened. He ran outside. “Daphne, Daphne! It’s your uncle-” But the Mystery Machine was gone. Digby watched the rain for a moment, and then looked back. The ghost was already gone. Digby turned back to the rain, smiled, shook his head, and closed the door. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Digby is based on me, by the way. This one is one of my favorites, I hope you liked it! Thanks to ElChupacabraoftheSnow for helping me come up with the suspect names (except for Digby). Locations *Lighthouse Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Trying to prove ghosts are real Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!